1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stud marker and more particularly pertains to a new stud marking device for easily and quickly marking locations of studs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a stud marker is known in the prior art. More specifically, a stud marker heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,918; U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,522; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,399; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,342; U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,543; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,541.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stud marking device. The inventive device includes a handle having a tubular base member having a pair of prong-like members extending outwardly from a bottom thereof, and further having three telescopic members slidably and lockingly extended within one another, and further includes a wheel being of many different sizes and being rotatably mounted to the prong-like members. As a first embodiment, the wheel has a bore radially extended through the circumference with a marker being threaded in the bore and having a marking end which extends outwardly beyond the circumference. As a second embodiment, the base member has an extended portion with a keypad member mounted thereto, an LCD display and driver disposed therein, a microcontroller having read only memory disposed in the extended portion, a spring-loaded marker disposed in a bottom of the extended portion, and a plurality of marker-triggering members securely and spacedly disposed on one side of the wheel for triggering the release of the spring-loaded marker to mark the locations of the studs.
In these respects, the stud marking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and quickly marking locations of studs.